A Memory Unforgotten
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Canaan is sent to the battle field to assassinate the leader of a terrorist group hiding out on a beach called Bad Wolf Bay. One Shot with Lemons.


'kay so, while I was working on a new series I am coming out with called anime wars. I was writing a scene were Alphard is trying to interrogate Haruhi Suzumia to come down from an apartment. And this one shot came to mind.

Battle at Bad Wolf Bay

22/04/2011

A black military vehicle drove up to the entrance to a beach by the name of Bad Wolf Bay. A bunch of military men road in it and drove it. Siding on one side of the vehicle was a young woman by the name of Canaan. She was dressed in a red muscle shirt and brown cargo pants, and she wore her medium length hair in a ponytail. They stopped the vehicle and they all got off. But as soon as they got off the vehicle, most of the men had been shot down.

Canaan ran down the beach, dodging the shots from enemy militia. She hid behind a rock and scoped out the emotional output of the soldiers on the field. They were all afraid, except one. As the rest were all the colour green; the colour of fear, the other one was the colour brown; Siam's colour. At this point, Canaan could understand against whom she was fighting. Canaan quickly shot all the other soldiers and started to run toward the brown one.

"Alphard." Canaan yelled. "Hiding from me won't get rid of Siam's ghost."

A woman walked out from her hiding place in one of the barricades set up along the beach and aimed her gun with her good hand. She was wearing a blue trench coat with a white tank top on underneath, she wore her long black hair down, instead of in a ponytail. She took the shot but missed Canaan completely. When Canaan got closer to her she tore off her trench coat to reveal that her other hand had been replaced by small one-sided blade. By this time, Canaan had reached her.

"It's been too long. Despair." Alphard said. She hit Canaan in the gut with the blunt end of her blade and sent her back a couple feet.

Canaan landed on her back and immediately got back up and started to run at Alphard again. Alphard swung at her again, but this time Canaan dodged the attack and hit her in the back with the handle of her gun. Alphard staggered forward and quickly turned around to see Canaan pointing a gun at her head.

"My Name's not Despair. It's Canaan." Canaan yelled out.

Alphard swung at Canaan's gun and disarmed her. She tried to swing again, but Canaan grabbed a knife out of her belt and blocked the attack. Alphard continued her attacks and Canaan continued to block. After a while of attacking, Alphard took one last swing. Canaan's knife was knocked out of her hand and flew across the beach, landing on the other side of the battlefield.

"Alphard. I gave you a chance to stay dead. Why didn't you just take it and leave the people of this world alone."

Alphard walked up to her and grabbed her face. She started to caress it. "Do you know what happened to me after I shot off my arm?"

Canaan hit Alphard's hand away. She grabbed a smoke grenade from her pocket and threw it to the ground. She made a run for her gun. But was stopped by the sight of Alphard standing in front of its resting place. Alphard just looked at Canaan with a smile on her face.

"Do you know the amount of pain I was in?" Alphard said.

Canaan made a break for her knife, Alphard started to run after her with her arms aimed back for aerodynamic gain. Canaan almost got to her knife when she felt a tugging on her right leg. Alphard tripped her, dragged her back to the barricade, flipped her over, and then pinned her to the ground by sitting over her. Alphard leaned over Canaan, stabbing her bladed arm into the ground next to Canaan's Head. She started to caress Canaan's face again.

"Do you know how long I have waited to meet you again?" Alphard said.

Canaan turned her head to look away from Alphard. Alphard got mad and slapped Canaan's face.

"Damn it!" She yelled, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Canaan turned her head to look at Alphard. The colour that Canaan could see emanating from Alphard had changed. "Your colour changed." Canaan said.

"What?" Alphard asked.

"Your colour use to be the same as Siam's, now your blue." Canaan said.

"What?" Alphard asked

"You use to have the same color as Siam, now your blue , the color of hatred." Canaan responded.

Alphard started to laugh. "Of course it is." She said, "It's because I hate you."

Alphard got up from her position on Canaan but still stood above her. She continued to laugh for a long while. After a while she bent down and leaned over Canaan again. This time, she grabbed Canaan's face, and stared down at her with an insane and lustful look on her face.

"You're still a virgin right?" Alphard asked.

"How does…" Canaan started before being cut-off by Alphard.

"Just answer my question!" Alphard yelled.

"Yes." Canaan said. "I guess I am."

"Then I'll take away that luxury from your sweet Maria." Alphard said.

Alphard forced her mouth onto Canaan's and pushed her tongue into it. She took her good hand and shoved into Canaan's shirt. She started to rub Canaan's nipples and continued to kiss her. Alphard brought her knee against to Canaan's crotch and started to rub against her. Canaan closed her eyes and started to blush as Alphard did this. Alphard took her tongue out of Canaan's mouth and her hand out of Canaan's shirt. She was panting from the pure lust that had been quelled up inside her since the day she had last seen Canaan.

"Do you want to know what comes next?" Alphard asked.

"No!" Canaan said. "This is wrong. I don't love you."

"That only makes me want to do it more." Alphard smiled sadisticlly as she said this, "Besides, ever since that day on the train, all connection to you has been wiped from my body." Alphard got off of Canaan and grabbed Canaan's leg again. Canaan struggled to get up, when that failed she tried to grasp rhe ground to no avail .

Alphard dragged Canaan into the terrorist's base and dropped her leg after locking the door. Canaan got up on all fours and tried to catch her breath. He breath came out in hot puffs visible in the cold air.

"Yes dog." Alphard said staring down at Canaan, "Pant for me." She began to laugh like only a mental patient could.

Alphard walked over to Canaan and grabbed her by the hair with her good hand. She pulled back and started to nibble on Canaan's ear. Alphard through her knife arm in front of Canaan's throught and took her good hand out of Canaan's silver hair. She stuck her fingers on Canaan's lips and forced them in.

"Suck on them girl." Alphard said.

Canaan tried to bite the couple fingers that were in. Alphard retreated them out and shook off her hand. She threw Canaan to the ground and walked over to a table located at the opposite side of the room. She took a long black object off the table that looked like it had a strap coming off the wider end. Canaan got up and saw the object in Alphard's hand and immeadiatly shot at the door.

"No." Canaan said. "I don't want this, not now."

Alphard walked up to her and passed her the strap on. "It's hard to put this on with one hand."

"No." Canaan said. "I don't want this."

"Do it!" Alphard yelled, "And I might not fuck you as hard." She smiled.

Canaan knelt down amd stapped it onto Alphard's crotch. She looked away.

"Now loose the pants." Alphard said.

"No." Canaan said.

"I can't fuck you if you don't. Now take them off!" She yelled.

Canaan took her pants off and stood vulnerable to the woman who had gone insane with lust. As she looked at Alphard she noticed a color change. Her color was now a dull lavender, a cross between hatred and passion.

"You've filled out a bit since the last time I saw you." Alphard mentioned. Her color changed again, this time tp a bright pink color. The color of passion. Alphard began to walk toward her. She put the dull end of her sword arm on Canaan's shoulder. "I can get those off." She said, pointing to Canaan's flower print panties.

Alphard bent down and grasped the rim of the panties with her teeth. She forced them down and got Canaan to step out of them. she raised her head to Canaan's vagina. She started to rub the clitoris, causing Canaan to give out a moan of lust.

"Do you want more than this?" Alphard asked.

"Yes," Canaan said, "want you to put it in me."

Alphard guided Canaan gentle to a two bunk bed and laid her down on the bottom bunk. She took her jacket off and climbed over top of Canaan. She started to kiss her and they both seemed to have a look of lust in her eyes.

"I love you Despair." Alphard said, " I always have." She looked down at Canaan with gentle eyes.

She suddenly thrust into Canaan's vagina and caused her loss of virginity. She continued to do deep thrusts and then started to rub Canaan's nipple under her shirt. She pulled her hand out after a while pulled her own shirt overnher breasts.

"I want you to grope me Despair." She said as she grabbed Canaan's hand and forcedit to her breast.

Alphard ejactulated first but continued to thrust as Canaan gropped her. "Just tell me when you are going to come next" Canaan said, "I can hold it in until then."

Alphard lowered her head and kissed Canaan again. After a while Alphard started to pant.

"Now" she yelled, tearing off the strap on and forcing herselinto the 69 position over Canaan's body. They both licked each other's folds and can in each other's face. "I love you , Despair." They laid down next to each other for the next bit, onlygiving each other pecks of love from time to time.

"You know what?" Canaan said.

"What?" Alphard said.

"I think I love you too." She said.

They exited out of a secret exit after Canaan put her clothes back on.


End file.
